


I’ve Got You

by whatchaudoin (haleyc510)



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyc510/pseuds/whatchaudoin
Summary: The friends-with-benefits thing was working out until maybe it isn’t anymore. Laura’s catching feelings and Carmilla comes over one night upset about something and Laura comforts her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> supa short and i wrote it before i left for work while listening to lorde, sorry i didn’t edit it a whole lot (or at all)

Carmilla never really lets you hold her.

You get it. Sorta. It’s not like she’s your girlfriend or anything. 

There’s still cuddles after you have sex but when it’s time to actually go to sleep, she pulls away from you and faces the edge of the bed. 

It didn’t get to you until recently, which is more your fault than anything. You want to hold her. You want her to fall asleep against you. You want to be the one she comes to when she needs comfort, not just orgasms. 

Being friends with benefits had been your idea. You were both single, she was hot, and she was enough of an asshole that you didn’t think feelings would ever get involved. Unfortunately, the asshole part of her personality was just a hard outer shell that she kept up for appearances. Carmilla didn’t do relationships so it worked out for her, too. 

When you were alone, or even around a few of your close friends, she was quiet and sweet. She looked at you sometimes in a way that you can’t explain. She does all sorts of things for you, she knows how you keep your dishes organized in the cabinets, she knows which drawers your clothes in the dresser. She brings over your favorite take-out when she asks if she can come over. 

You told her she didn’t have to do those things for you once a few weeks ago and she gave you that look and said, “Of course I’m doing it for you, and I never do anything I don’t want to do.”

You’d wanted to make her elaborate, but after that she seemed pretty intent on getting to the business at hand. When her mouth started moving down your neck and her fingers slipped under the waistband of your sweats, elaboration was the last thing on your mind.

It’s 1:15 AM and you’re scrolling through tumblr when she texts you.

Carmilla: U up?

You know what she’s asking.

You: Yep :P

She doesn’t reply for a minute, you assume she’s getting her stuff together before asking if she can come over. You hop off your bed and pick up your room a little. Your phone chimes again.

Carmilla: Can I come over? 15 min ETA.

You send her a thumbs up emoji. 

—

She knocks at your door 15 minutes later and when you open the door, whatever you thought tonight was going to be flies out the window. 

She’s been crying. Her hair’s much more untidy than usual and there are bags under her eyes. She’s nervously playing with her fingers in your doorway and you don’t know what to say.

“Hey.” You try. It seems easy enough. 

“Hey.” It’s watery and your chest aches at how small she sounds. 

She hadn’t messaged you much the past few days, citing business. 

“Don’t just stand out there, silly.” You open the door further for her to walk in. 

She enters and shucks her jacket off, tossing it to the table. She stands quiet for a moment and you cross the room towards her. 

You run a hand across her shoulder to the back of her neck. She relaxes at your touch and turns towards you.

Her hands are on your waist and she kisses you harder than you’re expecting. A small squeak escapes your lips and she swallows it hungrily. 

You can tell she’s upset about something. This is a distraction. A benefit of the friendship. You could have pretended to be asleep, not answered her text.

You loop your arms around her neck and let her kiss you. Her hands are under your shirt now and she’s biting at your lip. 

“Bedroom?” You just nod, not trusting your words to say something that’ll scare her. 

She walks the both of you back through your bedroom door and kissed you again. She pulls her shirt and pants off and sits on the edge of your bed. 

You pull off your shirt and straddle her thighs, her hands run up your legs and settle on your ass. She pulls you against her and you moan into her mouth. 

You feel them at first, her tears. 

Carmilla’s crying and you don’t know why. 

You cup her cheeks and brush away the wetness with your thumbs, concern written all over your face. She can see it and she shakes her head before you can ask what’s wrong. 

She kisses you again before scooting back to lie properly on your bed. She pulls you by the hand until you’re hovering over her.

Your hands are on her waist, and you’re afraid to move them anywhere else. 

“Carmilla, we don’t have to-“

She takes one of your hands and presses it between her legs. “Laura, please.” She’s hot and wet and hurting and for some reason you’re the one she came to. “I need you, please.”

You slip two fingers inside of her and you hope the way you kiss her says everything you can’t. 

—

She rolled over and curled up at the edge of your bed. Like she always does. 

It feels worse tonight.

After a moment of internal conflict, you reach out to her. 

Your fingers brush across her shoulder lightly, just lazy circles and patterns, anything to try and comfort her. 

She relaxes a little and you feel a little braver. Your hand travels around her shoulder and you continue trailing your fingers across her upper chest. She’s so warm and you can feel her heart beating. 

She rolls onto her back suddenly and your hand freezes. Her eyes are still shut, her breathing still steady. You move your hand again, this time your palm flat against her chest and your thumb brushing across her skin. 

You stay like that for a while, feeling her heart beat and wishing you could do more. 

It surprises you when she tangles her fingers with yours. She bumps the tip of her thumb against yours and tightens her fingers around yours. You feel her take a shaky breath. 

Carmilla lifts your arm and she rolls into you, tucking her head under your chin. One of her arms is pressed between the two of you and the other is around your shoulder, gripping you almost too tightly. 

You wrap your arms around her and hold her to you. Her breathing is still a little off and her nose is pressed into your neck like she can’t get close enough to you. 

She doesn’t cry again, but you can’t help the burn in your chest at the knowledge that she’s still hurting and you don’t know why. 

You kiss her temple and let your fingers trail against whatever skin they find, trying to lull her back to sleep. “It’s okay, Carm. I’ve got you.”

You feel her press a sleepy kiss against your neck and you know she feels your heart flutter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo i wanted resolution for this story because im tired of only writing one-shots

You wake up with your legs tangled with Laura’s and your top half pressed against hers with your head on your chest. Your first reaction is panic because you always try to keep your distance from her. 

Emotionally at least. It was weird that you saw sex as less intimate than sleeping together but that was how you saw it. You were completely defenseless and vulnerable to the other person and it was scary to let someone have that power over you. 

You start to try and untangle yourself from her, but her arms tighten around you. Her face starts to move and you see her begin to stir. Your heart rate shoots up because you weren’t supposed to do this. You weren’t supposed to get close like this, you weren’t supposed to need her like this.

So you pretend to be asleep. She wakes up and her arms shift around you, her palm flat and warm against the skin of your back. She presses her nose into the hair on top of your head and breathes deeply, her exhale is soft and content. She presses the softest kiss to your forehead and your chest swells inexplicably. 

You know she has a million pressing questions and you expect to be berated as soon as you wake up yourself. But she surprises you again.

She leaves you alone in the bed with a promise that she’ll be right outside, a small pat on the head, and a whispered  _ I love you _ . 

It takes fifteen minutes for your heart to stop hammering in your chest. You rub the sleep from your eyes and throw yourself out of bed. Before you leave the room, you haphazardly throw the pillows back in place and align the duvet the best you can because she likes the bed made.

Laura’s in the kitchen flipping pancakes. 

Another surprise. 

She sees you standing by the dining room table and her face of concentration blooms into a grin. 

“Morning.” She says, a little shy.  _ She loves you _ .

“Morning.” You reply, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

“Breakfast is almost done, you can just sit down at the table.”

So you do. And in a few minutes, she has a plate full of eggs and pancakes sitting in front of you, a small smile on your face. She slides into a chair across from you and starts to eat. You shrug and follow suit, still surprised by the relative silence. 

You’re halfway through your pancake when you catch her staring. Her bottom lip is caught between her teeth, her eyes are fixed on your lips, and her shoulders are tense. 

“If you want to ask me something, cutie, go ahead. Nothing’s ever stopped you before.” She dropped her head and you feel your heart pull in your chest. “What’s wrong?”

She’s quiet before she asks you. “Truth or lie?”

It takes you off guard, because you were prepared for a classic Laura Hollis rant of questions that you weren’t ready to answer, but she’s giving you an out. 

“Whatever you’re more comfortable with I guess.” She sighs because that was kind of a cop out and you both know it. “I’d always prefer the truth, Laura. Even if you think I won’t like it.” 

She looks you in the eye and you can see her make her choice.  _ She loves you _ .

“Why did you text me last night? I know we’re sex buddies and all, but you clearly weren’t okay. And maybe you use sex as a distraction and that’s fine but I don’t know why you came to me and let me hold you because you’ve never done that before.” She takes a breath. “I’m scared to keep saying what I think and feel because I don’t want you to run away and I don’t want to pressure you into talking about things you don’t want to. And I also went along with this longer than I should have because it’s killing me that I only get to have you like that.” 

She pauses and you can tell it’s taking a lot for her to get the words out.

“It’s killing me that I only get late-night texts and I only get to hold you when it feels like you’re going to fall apart if I let go and I need to know why you came to me.” She reaches out a hand across the table to yours and your heart stops when you see the tears brimming in her eyes.  _ She loves you _ . “Because if that’s all of you that I can get-“

“Is that really what you think?” You turn your hand over and hold hers tightly. You take your other hand and brush your thumb across her cheek to wipe away a tear that’s slipped out. “I went along with the sex buddies thing because I thought that having a little of you was enough, that you would never want more from me anyway. Laura, I want all of you so much that sometimes I feel like I can’t breathe.”

She’s got an iron grip on your hand now and you’re already this deep in, you may as well go all in. 

“Can’t you see how much I love you?”

You can’t read the look on her face but then she dissolves to a small laugh that’s nearly more sniffles than anything else.

“You love me?” Her eyes are big and hopeful and there’s a smile that she’s fighting tooth and nail. 

You curse the table between the two of you keeping you from kissing Laura. Your free hand never left her face and she’s holding her other hand against it, leaning into your warmth.

“Of course I do. I thought I was the odd one out.”

“God, Carm, I love you so much I thought I might explode! I miss you all the time and especially after you leave in the mornings and I didn’t know if I was even allowed to miss you-“

Fuck the table. You shove your chair out from under you and move around to where she’s sitting. You pull her up into a kiss and she meets you halfway, her arms looping around the back of your neck and your arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against you.

“I miss you too. All the time.” You kiss her again. “You won’t have to miss me like that again.”

She giggles and kisses you again and you both wander back to her bedroom, forgetting your half eaten breakfasts at the table. 

“Carm, you made the bed!”


End file.
